Aleksandrya
by AndromedaCooper73
Summary: When Annabeth, Percy, Tyson and Rachael Stumble upon a new demigod they are stoked. This demigod is about to change their lives forever and impact the wars to come. She is one of the most powerful demigod's to be born. Join Aleksandrya as she ventures through the ups and downs of her life. Nico/OC Starts at the end of Battle of the Labyrinth and will continue to the mark of Athena.


**Hey Guys! this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfic, so I hope you guys like it and before I forget check out the new fanfic I have written, it a Harry Potter one and it Next Gen, so yeah hope y'all like it**

**Disclaimer - All the characters except Aleksandrya belong to Rick Riordan, the novel also belongs to him, I am just tweaking some of the details as to fit my idea **

**Also thank you to my friend Isoshi for the inspiration **

**ONWAR with the story me mateys , Arrghhh ! **

* * *

Percy, Annabeth and Tyson flew over New York City on their Pegasus nervously. Annabeth could make out the hills and knew that they would soon reach Camp Half Blood; she grew more anxious as not only did a fight with her friend Luke and his army of monster await them but also the acceptance of the unconsciously frail girl she held in her arms. Percy looked at her and blinked his eyes and gave a tight smile. She could see he was worried about the girl in her arms. So was she, who was this girl and where did she come from. Annabeth mulled over these thoughts as she remembered the way they had stumbled upon her in the dark labyrinth.

Flashback-

"Percy you have to see this." Rachael called out when they had all fallen down due to a weird underground earthquake.

"Wait is that, Wow." came Percy's awed whisper as Annabeth craned her neck to see what it was. There stood before them a weak 7 year old girl. Her long blonde hair had been pulled up into a bun. Her beauty was no doubt exceptional but the thing that made her eye's bug out was the fact that this girl was glowing.

"νερό, παρακαλώ" She muttered in ancient Greek. Thank heavens Annabeth paid attention to Chiron during the Greek Classes, she removed the bottle of water from her knapsack and handed the bottle to her asking, "Τι είναι αγαπητός όνομά σας;"

"Aleksandrya," she said before she took a sip of water. Annabeth heart jumped out of her mouth when Aleksandrya transformed in front of them into a fourteen year old.

"Sweet mother of Zeus," muttered Rachael as she coughed and looked at an equally shocked Percy.

"Watch your mouth mortal" snapped Aleksandrya in perfect English. "Thank you, Daughter of Athena, you are a kind one , your water made me grow to my actual age it is very ancient Greek magic which to my immense regret I can not disclose."

"Wait, how do you know Annabeth is Athena's daughter?" asked Percy confused as she walked toward him. She raised her pointed nose and sniffed and grinned, this made her seem more normal but Annabeth was still uneasy.

"You have no idea how much I know Son of Neptune, but as to answer your question if you get your head out of the water you will notice the knowledge that shines through her eyes and of course her beauty." She said smiling as she approached Annabeth, "I like Athena's she is kind and intelligent and you are more like her than you know, Do not doubt that Annabeth." Annabeth smiled a watery smile in return as she took Aleksandrya's hand in her and squeezed it as to deliver a non-verbal thank you.

"Hey Aleksandrya; its son of Poseidon ya'know, not the son of a planet and the name's Percy." Said Percy annoyed that she was getting chummy with Annabeth.

"Ahh I see the exchange hasn't taken place yet, well then I must correct myself Son of Poseidon, what is your real name?" She questioned while she muttered under her breath, "Ahh Hera, you mess with the wrong demigods, but as I promised I won't interfere with your plan that is if you don't cause any harm to these new demigods who I hope I will come to call as friends, you know how precious I am to father." Saying so a lion shone far in the corridor of the labyrinth an indication that Hera had heard her. Aleksandrya smiled and looked at Percy who said something.

"What exchange are you talking about?" said Percy furrowing his eyebrows as he scratched his neck nervously.

"All in good time Percy," Aleksandrya smiled but it froze as she doubled over.

End of Flashback

Annabeth looked fondly at this demigod who had passed out due to exhaustion and wonder who her father or mother would be. The patter of footfalls reminded her that they had landed in Camp Half-Blood. They had just a few minutes before Luke's army attacked them, she hoped that Aleksandrya regained consciousness till that time and helped them to fight. She had a feeling that she would be a powerful demigod.

* * *

**I hope You guys like it, Stick on for more about how Aleksandrya used that magic and how she knows about the exchange in the coming chapters. Please Please , PM or Follow or Favorite if y'all like the story it motivates me to write faster. **

**Ohh and the lion symbolizes Hera **

**νερό, παρακαλώ - water please **

**Τι είναι αγαπητός όνομά σας - what is your name ?**

**I hope that my Greek is accurate but if it isn't excusez moi :P**

**Please REVIEWW **

**See ya later , alligators **


End file.
